Never Be The Same Again
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Another Huddy songfic from me... Song by Melanie C. Review and let me know what you think xx


Never be the same again...

**Song fic, those who know me and my writing know that I find this type of writing very useful into getting some insight into the characters...Huddy as always!**

So...the deal with this song...Was listening to my IPod today, and the song 'Never Be The Same Again', by Melanie C, an ex Spice Girl came on. It occurred to me that this song is totally Huddy...Let Me Know What You Think.

**One Shot, and un beta'd, so no continuing and all mistakes are mine.**

Mel C owns the lyrics, David Shore owns House, I am a teenager writing fanfics for fun in her bedroom when she's ment to be revising for Biology and Chemistry.

**For my friend HughLaurieLover, in hope that her dad had given her full custody of her laptop back, lol XD. If not, I shall not write another fic until she is back. So, Brittney, if you read this, message me and I'll carry on writing Huddy fics, especially for you. Still waiting for your opinion on my other idea.**

So here it is...hope you enjoy.Huddy POV thinking about House and the feelings they have for each other.

_**I call you up whenever things go wrong.**_

_**You're always there. You are my shoulder to cry on.**_

It's strange, thought Cuddy.

Everytime I have a problem, or need help, or something's up in my life, I go to him.

Like when I was having IVF, I didn't go to Wilson for the injections, I went to House.

He held me close as I cried after my miscarriage.

He was there for me after Joy.

Whenever something goes wrong with my life, House acts like a human being.

He holds me close, tells me it's going to be ok, then the next day he'll shut off, become a cold hearted, narcissistic son of a bitch I've always known since the infarction.

Why can't I have the Michigan Greg back?

The Greg that bought me flowers, that laughed with me, that held me close, that loved me more than anything in the world, as much as I loved him._****_

I can't believe it took me quite so long.  
To take the forbidden step.  
Is this something that I might regret?  
I took the forbidden step.

When he kissed me, I didn't pull away.

I kissed back, with all the passion I had held back since Michigan.

Jesus...20 years to make that move.

But he pulled away from me, left my house and the next day at work, shut off to me once again.

Because I know House better than anybody.

Everytime he gets emotionally close to someone, he automatically pushes them away.

_**  
(Come on, come on)  
Nothing ventured nothing gained. **_

Maybe he's trying to protect me?

Maybe that's why he stays away...

Does he really doubt himself that much?

I've put my heart on the line, and hopefully he will come round.

_**  
(You are the one)  
A lonely heart that can't be tamed.**_

I get that House is lonely, better than most people.

Most people think that he's content as he is, alone, miserable and missing out on so much in life.

But the truth is that he hates it.

He wants to be happy, but after what happened with Stacy, he's shut himself off from his human relationships to protect himself from getting hurt again.

If he just opened up.

_**  
(Come on, come on)  
I'm hoping that you feel the same.  
This is something that I can't forget.**_

I'm pretty sure that you feel the same way.

I get that you show love differently to other people.

It's in the small things.

And from all the small things you have done for me in the past 20 odd years, I think it must be love._****_

I thought that we would just be friends.  
Things will never be the same again.

I can't go back now.

We went from friends, to something more, and I can't turn back.

It's gone on for too long.

_**  
It's just the beginning it's not the end.  
Things will never be the same again.**_

This is the start of our relationship.

We could call it really long foreplay, 21 years to be exact.

Things have changed and we can't deny that.

We went past being friends years ago.

_**  
It's not a secret anymore.  
Now we've opened up the door.**_

We managed to keep everything a secret, about what we were, and how we felt about each other.

No one knew, some had their suspicions, but it never took.

Now everyone knows that there's something between us.

And you close yourself even more.

Because the invasion of privacy scares you.

_**  
Starting tonight and from now on.  
We'll never, never be the same again.  
Never be the same again.**_

From the night that I lost Joy and we kissed, things are all gonna change now._****_

Now I know that we were close before.  
I'm glad I realised I need you so much more.

I never realised that we were that close between college and now.

I saw us as employer/employee, at a push friends.

But we've always been more than that, haven't we?

Stuck between friends, lovers and soul mates.

_**  
And I don't care what everyone will say.  
It's about you and me.  
And we'll never be the same again.**_

Am I scared about losing my job? – Nope, there's plenty of jobs out there.

Am I scared of people whispering every time we turn a corner? – Hell no, I would be proud to be with him.

Am I scared of not being objective? – Nope, at work, we'll never change, we'll always be House and Cuddy, even if we are Greg and Lisa at home._****_

Night and day.

You're on my mind.

Stuck in my dreams, haunting my daydreams.

_**  
Black beach sand to red clay.  
The US to UK, NYC to LA.**_

Everywhere I end up, however far away, you're still there, smirking at me and making wise ass cracks.

_**  
From sidewalks to highways.  
See it'll never be the same again.  
What I'm sayin'  
My mind frame never changed 'til you came rearranged.**_

I'll never stop being in love with House.

It will never change.

Sometimes I wish it could, but it doesn't appear to be going anywhere at any time soon._****_

But sometimes it seems completely forbidden.  
To discover those feelings that we kept so well hidden.

No one had any idea that we had those feelings, at least they had no evidence.

But now the evidence is on our faces, plain for everyone and anyone to see.

_**  
Where there's no competition.  
And you render my condition.  
Though improbable it's not impossible.  
For a love that could be unstoppable.**_

It's unlikely that we could ever have children, but you never know, it might happen.

Perhaps that when I'm finally with him, who I am sure is my soulmate, maybe it'll be so much easily.

Perhaps that was why I miscarried.

My body wanted to carry his child, and wouldn't take any other's._****_

But wait.  
A fine line's between fate and destiny.  
Do you believe in the things that were just meant to be?  
Of course you don't.

You decide your own fate.

You don't believe in God or any supreme body.

_**  
And as our energies mix and begin to multiply.  
Everyday situations, they start to simplify.**_

Things are just getting so much easier.

It's easier to argue with you, easier to make eye contact, easier to say no to you, easier to be close to you.

_**  
So things will never be the same between you and I.  
We intertwined our life forces and now we're unified.**_

We've been meant for each other since we met at Michigan.

If I hadn't of met you, I would've let true love pass me by.

And I would be even more miserable than I am now._****_

I thought that we would just be friends.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's just the beginning it's not the end.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
Now we've opened up the door.  
Starting tonight and from now on.  
We'll never, never be the same again.  
We need to accept that we're not friends anymore.

We're much more than that and we will always be.

Now I just need you to wake up and realise.


End file.
